


Paperwork And Wishing For Death

by Lyssa_Alara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Commander Erwin Smith, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Insomnia, Insomniac Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Paperwork, Scientist Hange Zoë, Tea, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Alara/pseuds/Lyssa_Alara
Summary: The 104th was slightly confused when the higher ups (which included Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Squad Leader Hanji and Squad Leader Mike) gave them two weeks off, completely out of the blue. While no one from the 104th was complaining, Eren decided that even if he had two weeks off from training his titan form, he would still help Captain Levi where ever he could. When he walked into the Captain's room, face to face with a mountain of paperwork that looked all of two seconds away from swallowing the Captain whole, Eren suddenly realised why they had two weeks off.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias, Hange Zoë & Erwin Smith, Hange Zoë & Mike Zacharias, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Paperwork And Wishing For Death

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one shot that popped into my head. I promise I am in the process of writing "I'll Die Before I Let You Win" if you are reading that as well, but the chapter is proving to big a lot bigger than I initially thought it would be or planned for. Also, school sucks and I am so behind in schoolwork it isn't even funny. You are all invited to my funeral.

The 104th was enjoying their time off immensely. Eren was slightly confused as to why they had two whole weeks off from things like training (particularly his titan form, which he had yet to master) and even cleaning. That was, until he walked into the Captain’s office during the afternoon on the first day of his spare week as usual. He took one look at the absolute mountain of paperwork sitting on Levi’s desk and left the office, returning with a whole teapot filled with Levi’s favourite brew and even a whole pot of coffee if the Captain felt he needed it. The stack of paperwork sitting on his couldn't have been kind to his already messed up sleep schedule, Eren decided. 

Levi looked at Eren as if he was an angel within the walls and poured himself a cup of coffee, chugging it straight before returning to his previous position; slumped over his desk with his head being supported by his fist as he read through the report he was slaving over. His eyes scanned the sheet of paper at a pace faster than Eren thought possible and he scribbled (what loosely resembled, in the kindest words) his signature before he placed it (rather roughly) on the messy pile on the opposite side of his desk. 

Okay, so that was his done pile. Eren shifted his eyes to the other pile. It was significantly larger than the done pile. Eren cringed. 

Eren made it his personal mission to help Levi as much as he could. So, three times a day, Eren would bring the Corporal his two pots of coffee and tea and a snack for the man (because Eren hadn’t seen any of the veterans in days, including during dinner time).

It was on the third day that Eren felt the need to put his foot down. He would not stand by and watch any longer as the Captain ran himself into the ground, doing nothing except read and sign sheet after sheet of paper, completely disregarding his own needs. He wasn't a god and he needed things like food, water and proper hygiene. 

“But Captain, you need to take care of yourself! Please, just take 30 minutes to clean yourself up and relax, that’s all I’m asking,” Eren begged.

“No, Jaeger. I can’t waste the 30 minutes I would use; this mountain is due by next week. I need to get it all done as fast as possible before more comes in,” Levi growled, scribbling his signature on the dotted line of a paper before haphazardly placing it on the done pile (which was much smaller in comparison to the to do pile). 

“Please sir, you’re running yourself ragged doing this. You’ll work much faster once you feel refreshed and clean. Don’t think I can’t see how disgusted you are by the filth. You’re distracted by it,” Eren argued, almost smiling when Levi faltered before resuming his work.

Levi sighed. “Fine, but only 30 minutes,” he ground out, finishing the paper he was reading through, signing it and placing it on the pile. He groaned as he stood up and listened to his joints creak and crack from the disuse. 

He went to the bathroom, showered, shaved (Eren had almost done a double-take when he saw the light dusting of stubble on Levi’s jaw that made him look around 25 instead of his usual 20-year-old appearance) and cleaned. 

And so, it became Eren’s new task to force Levi to wash up and take care of himself for 30 minutes before returning to his work every two days. 

\------------

It was seven days after the announcement of their two-week holiday that Erwin and Mike appeared at their table during dinner once more. Levi and Hanji remained holed up in their offices, drowning in paperwork while Mike and Erwin looked like death. Eren felt pity for them.

The cadets were staring at the two in confusion, wondering why they looked so tired when the door burst open. 

“I’m finally fucking done!” Levi called, allowing a relieved smile to grace his features. The cadets stared in disbelief. Levi was smiling. Levi was smiling. His grin widened when Hanji came barrelling down the corridor and jumped onto Levi’s back and Levi’s smile turned into a grin. 

Mike and Erwin cheered (quite uncharacteristically, but the older squads looked indifferent, so Eren knew this must have been a yearly occurrence) as Levi walked over to the table with Hanji still giggling on his back. Hanji jumped off his back and the two of them sat at the table, digging into the food Erwin and Mike handed them from their own plates.

“I thought that paperwork was going to be the end of me,” Hanji groaned, slumping against Levi and sprawling across the bench. 

Levi just shifted into a more comfortable position. “If I have to do anymore of that fucking paperwork until next year, it’ll be too soon.”

Mike and Erwin laughed, and Hanji giggled wrapping her arms around Levi’s waist. “Hanji, what the fuck are you doing?”

Hanji’s grip tightened. “You’re so warm. My body hurts and you’re a great pillow,” she yawned and snuggled into Levi’s side. He just rolled his eyes. 

“Is the Captain… letting Squad Leader Hanji cuddle him?” Connie asked in disbelief. Eren nodded sagely. 

“They’ve all had a shit ton of paperwork to do for the past week and if the two-week holiday is to be believed, there is more to come. I kinda feel bad for all of them,” Eren explained. The cadets hummed, still in shock over seeing a happier Levi, particularly seeing him smile. That was rarer than a purple haired titan. 

The doors to the mess hall opened and a messenger walked in almost nervously. A chorus of groans echoed from the table the four veterans were sitting at as the messenger walked sheepishly over to them.  
“I am so sorry. I have more paperwork,” he laughed nervously and opened his bag, pulling out wrapped packages that would contain hundreds of sheets of paper. 

“Commander?” he handed the package to Erwin and pulled another one out of his bag. “Squad Leader Hanji?” The crazy scientist nodded and gave a small thanks, pulling a pen out of her pocket and ripping open the package to get started. 

“And Corporal Levi?” He grunted and took the package, staring at it with hate when he realised it was much larger than the other two packages. Mike, Hanji and Erwin laughed as Levi barked a rough ‘shut up’. The messenger started to walk away. 

“Wait, what? How come Mike doesn’t get any more paperwork!” He groaned loudly and slammed his head against the table, earning another round of laughter from the other three. He attempted to do it again, but Hanji slid her hand between his forehead and the table, laughing when he mumbled, "let me end my suffering, please, Hanji."

“Because I’m just a Squad Leader. Hanji is the head scientist; Erwin is the Commander and you are Squad Leader of the Special Ops Squad and in charge of Eren. That’s probably what the extra paperwork is,” Mike explained. 

Levi banged his head against the table again, slightly harder than before, taking full advantage of the lack of Hanji's hand to stop him. Eren felt guilty that he was causing the Corporal to have extra paperwork. 

“Uh, guys. The date on Levi and Erwin’s package says Tuesday.” The veterans all paused. Silence reigned as the entire hall waited to see what the statement meant and how the four would react. 

Eren nearly choked on his food when Levi broke the silence by banging his head on the table again (rather forcefully. That can’t be heathy, surely) and let out a pained “why?”

Hanji patted him on the back, standing up, pecking him on the cheek (which caused a light blush to spread across his cheeks that no one could see and a chorus of ‘oohs’ to echo through the hall) and returned to her office surprisingly slow. Erwin did the same and Mike offered to help Levi with some of his paperwork. 

“Mike, you are a fucking angel,” was Levi’s reply as the two started dividing the paperwork but what Mike could sign off and what Levi had to sign off personally.

Mike just smirked, shook his head, and returned to his office. Levi grabbed his still large pile of paperwork and shuffled towards his office, muttering about the possibility of jumping off the eastern tower to escape his demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
